ForgiveMeForBeingAMonster
by Klaine Anderson Hummel
Summary: Finn, es un maldito estafador que ha hecho de las suyas con tal de mantener viva su empresa. ¿Qué pasará cuando se meta con un Anderson, y éste quiera a su hermano menor para satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos sexuales? Inocente!Kurt/Boypussy!kurt/PossesivoBlaine/killer /Demente/slave!/Master.
1. Chapter 1

**ForgiveMeForBeingAMonster**

**Resumen:** Finn, es un maldito estafador que ha hecho de las suyas con tal de mantener viva su empresa. ¿Qué pasará cuando se meta con un Anderson, y éste quiera a su hermano menor para satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos sexuales? Boypussykurt/PossesivoBlaine/killer/demente

**Advertencia**: Esta historia es un poco retorcida, aclaro algo Blaine, tiene Alter- ego y tiene escenas de contenido sexual explícito.

Quiero darle las gracias a Dominique Estefanía por ofrecerme hacer mi beta, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella, para poder subir este fic, A mi amiga Candy Criss (Agar) que me estuvieron, dando muchas ideas para formarlo, mil gracias!, chicas.

_**Gracias por leer!**_

**Capítulo 1**

Se sentía un poco molesto, estresado, irritado, y todo sinónimo que tuviera que ver con mal humor, llevaba 3 horas así y no sabía qué hacer, estaba comenzando a sentir que su mundo se rompería en mil pedazos, jamás quiso que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera, pero, ¿Que podía hacer? No podía negar que había logrado estafar a los Anderson, ¡Estaba orgulloso de ello! Pero estaba preocupado, porque sabía que en cualquier momento vendrían a buscar su venganza.

Tenía miedo de que se vengaran de otra manera, y no en dejarlo en la calle, sabía muy bien que los Anderson eran millonarios, poderosos, extremadamente conservadores, eran personas sin escrúpulos, eran odiados por muchos, se oían rumores de que eran un grupo de la mafia más temida, pero no se había comprobado nada aun.

Sin embargo todavía recordaba la mirada asesina del hijo menor, Blaine Anderson, estaba jodido, muy jodido, él le había dicho todo con su mirada y sentía miedo, por primera vez lo sentía, algo andaba mal con ese chico, le daba pavor que intentara algo contra él, no quería morir todavía, Kurt lo necesitaba, su hermanito lo necesitaba.

Había escuchado por boca de la señorita Robinson, que Blaine Anderson tenía problemas fuertes, que sufría de desorden de personalidad, que era un asesino, que había matado a 6 de sus prometidos, además era extremadamente celoso, abusivo, drogadicto, también horrorosamente agresivo, al grado de asesinar, era muy aterrador, simplemente… odiaba saber que se había metido con ellos.

Por otro lado Cooper Anderson era tranquilo y amable, todo el tiempo se echaba la culpa de lo que hacía su hermano, por decirlo de algún modo, él era, ante los demás, la máscara del menor. También se decía que Blaine Anderson era Gay, aunque la verdad le valía una mierda, pero lo que si no le valía una mierda, era el hecho de sentirse horrorizado por él.

* * *

Miraba a Noah prepararle un sándwich -rió bajito- por más que Noah hacia el intento de ser una niñera, fracasaba. Odiaba el hecho de que Finn lo dejara a su cargo, ya que el ya no era un niño, tenía 16 años, así que podía cuidarse perfectamente solo.

Finn se había tomado muy enserio el papel de _"Ser el hermano responsable"_ desde la muerte de sus padres a causa de un accidente aéreo.

Noah era muy bueno con él, lo cuidaba mucho, pero en algunas ocasiones, lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne o algo por el estilo, y no le gustaba eso, pensaba decirle a Finn que no le gustaba como lo miraba pero, no quería hacer enojar a su hermano y menos hacer una discordia entre ellos, simplemente no quería molestarlo.

Además sentía una atracción hacia Noah, a veces fantaseaba con él, soñar que esos fuertes brazos lo acariciaban con fiereza… era estúpido pensar de esa manera, lo sabía, entonces en momentos como esos recordaba lo que le había dicho una vez su amiga Santana _"Se te están alocando las hormonas"_. Rió al recordarlo.

-¡Listo! Aquí está tu sándwich de queso derretido- Kurt rió bajito al ver el intento de sándwich de Noah, todo quemado y el queso todo desparramado, negó tomando asiento mientras Puck hacía lo mismo. Puckerman sirvió jugo tranquilamente, observando a Kurt morder despacito su sándwich, sonrió al verlo así. Kurt lo probó y lo encontró incomible pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Noah, así que decidió aparentar que le gustaba.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?- Kurt tomo un poco de jugo, para después dejar su vaso a un lado y responderle.

-Bien... supongo…- le dijo un poco triste mirando su sándwich.

-¿Supones?- lo miró -¿Por qué?- pregunto el moreno preocupado.

-Rachel volvió a tener el solo para las regionales- susurró limpiándose su boca con la servilleta delicadamente, levantó la vista y no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente por la forma en que Puckerman lo miraba, éste se quedo mirando a Kurt, serio.

No podía negar que Kurt era precioso, hermoso, tierno, dulce…. lo volvía loco el castaño, estaba mal pensar de esa forma sobre un niño, pues él era 10 años mayor que Kurt, le había prometido a Finn cuidar del castaño, por eso cuando salía temprano de la empresa Hummel, rápidamente se dirigía a ver si Kurt había llegado bien de la escuela, y el no tenia problema con eso, estaba feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con el ojiazul, conocerlo más a fondo… y vaya que se estaba enamorando.

-Bueno, tú sabes que eres mejor que ella- le dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso de jugo, Kurt sonrió.

-Tienes razón- dijo volviendo a morder su sándwich haciendo reír a Puckerman por ver su cara de asco al comer.

* * *

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo asesinas?- dijo Jeff mirando sin importancia la fotografía de Finn Hudson.

-No soy estúpido- Blaine dijo recargándose en el respaldo de su silla y mirando al rubio que seguía observando la maldita fotografía de Hudson, el rubio solo hizo una mueca.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó el rubio dejando la fotografía en el escritorio, tomo asiento mientas miraba a Blaine curioso.

-Me fascina su hermano- dijo con una sonrisa.

Jeff lo miro aún más curioso,_ ¿A caso le gustaba el chico que siempre estaba a su lado? ¿El que tenía corte de mohawk?_ hizo una mueca de asco y Blaine lo notó.

-¿Porqué pones esa cara?-

-¿Te refieres al chico que tiene el corte de…- no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Blaine lo interrumpió.

- ¡NO, ÉL NO!- gritó sin darse cuenta, asustando a Jeff.

-Si no es el… entonces ¿Quién es?- Blaine abrió el cajón de su escritorio rápidamente, buscando dentro de él, revolviendo todo sus papeles, sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba, su preciada joya. Miro a Jeff preguntándose si sería correcto mostrársela, dudó, no quería ponerse celoso, pero al final decidió enseñársela.

-¡Wow! Absolutamente hermoso- fue lo único que salió de sus labios al ver la foto del hermoso ángel.

Tania el cabello castaño y perfectamente peinado, la hermosa piel de porcelana contrastaba con el intenso azul de sus ojos, los labios rosas invitaban a ser besados, aparte de un cuerpo perfectamente hermoso, sonrió ante la idea de poder haberlo conocido antes que a su esposo Nick.

A Blaine ya no le gustaba como sonreía Jeff al mirar la fotografía, sintió rabia y celos, por lo que le quitó la foto de sus manos para guardarla de nuevo.

-Me sorprende, que no lo hicieras tuyo- le dijo nervioso, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, no puedo llegar a hacer esa cosa de nuevo-

-Blaine… tu y yo sabemos que nunca cambiarás, eres un monstruo, me alegro de que no hayas actuado rápido para tener a este niño a la fuerza- con esto último Jeff se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola, pero antes de salir se giró y le dijo.

-Sólo… trata de no dañar _de nuevo_- y salió cerrando la puerta.

Sabía muy bien que Jeff tenía razón, había lastimado mucho a las personas que habían sido importantes en su vida, pero no podía dejar de ser lo que era, un completo monstruo, su naturaleza era ser así y no podía cambiar. Había intentado solucionarlo con sicólogos, pero terminaba volviendo loco al médico, e incluso había asistido a charlas para ver si lo podían ayudar, pero nada daba resultado, el era así, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, nunca iba a dejar de serlo.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena, casi el único momento que podía compartir una conversación con su hermano mayor, Cooper Anderson, pero este no dejaba de molestarlo con su plática acerca de Finn Hudson.

-Blaine, solo nos quitó una estupidez, deberías dejarlo en paz- dijo Cooper enojado de que Blaine no entendiera que las cosas no se resolverían de la manera que él tenía pensado hacerlo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que otro idiota nos haga lo mismo y al rato nos deje en la calle?- Blaine dijo cortando un pedazo de carne para llevárselo a la boca y saborearlo.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir… Blaine tenía razón, tal vez otro podía hacerles lo mismo que Hudson, pero… aun estaba en contra de como el menor tenía pensado resolverlo.

-Además….- Blaine bebió un poco de su jugo -Le hare una visita mañana- susurró mientras veía a Leo, su joven empleado, servirle un poco mas de jugo, le sonrió y éste le devolvió la sonrisa coquetamente.

-Solo… compórtate mañana.- dijo Cooper cuando vio a Leo coquetearle a su hermano descaradamente, frunció el ceño al ver que Blaine le hizo una señal al muchacho para que lo esperara en su dormitorio y se retirara al notar la mirada furiosa de Cooper. Una vez que el mayor vio a su empleado retirarse, porque eso era… un empleado, miro a Blaine seriamente.

-Creo que es hora de que termines esa aventura que tienes con nuestro empleado, a Henry no le gusta como miras a su nieto.-

-Crees que me interesa lo que piense el jardinero, lo que él no sabe, es que su nieto es una completa puta que se escabulle a mi habitación para rogar ser follado.- Cooper se quedo sin habla, Blaine lo vio levantarse furioso, lanzando la servilleta fuertemente en la mesa para después salir, dejándolo completamente solo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los hermanos Hummel-Hudson desayunaban tranquilamente sin decir una palabra, eso raro, Kurt no sabía que tenía su hermano, ayer había llegado de la oficina muy serio y ni siquiera quiso cenar, sólo se encerró en su habitación y eso lo puso muy curioso.

Últimamente lo había notado muy raro, solo lo veía revisar papeles e incluso quedarse hasta tarde en su ordenador, el tenía que decirle que descansara, aunque algunas veces lo acompañaba mientras Finn escribía, él le contaba de su día en la escuela y luego éste le contaba sus cosas también, pero eso ya se había acabado, ya no hablaban como antes y extrañaba eso, no era lo mismo contarle a Noah que contarle a Finn como lo pasaba en la escuela. Necesitaba compartir más tiempo con su hermano, quería sentir más su cariño, ya ni siquiera le decía que lo quería y lo ponía triste.

-Finn.- lo llamo tiernamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Si?- Finn respondió, mientras revisaba si había noticias importantes en el periódico, pero se dio cuenta que todo era lo mismo de ayer, _¡Oh, espera! ¿Será porque era el mismo periódico de ayer?_, sonrió, que distraído era.

-¿Puedo ir contigo a la empresa?- Finn dejo de mirar el periódico para ver a Kurt que lo miraba dulcemente con sus hermosos ojitos de cachorrito, él sabía que fácilmente caía ante esos ojitos.

Finn se quedo pensativo un rato, no sabía si llevarse a Kurt con él, pero se había dado cuenta que últimamente con los problemas que tenia, no le había tomado mucha atención y se sentía mal por eso, el también necesitaba a su pequeño ya que era el único que podía calmarlo un poco del infierno que estaba a punto de vivir.

-Claro.- lo vio brincar de alegría en su asiento, rió bajito, adoraba verlo así.

-Te quiero.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti, amigo.- Kurt sonrió más aun y se levanto para abrazar a su hermano cariñosamente, siendo correspondido de la misma forma.

-Y no me digas amigo.- Dijo el menor con un puchero, Finn solo se rió con ganas.

* * *

Revisaba que algunos papeles estuvieran firmados correctamente mientras de reojo veía a Kurt arrodillado en la alfombra con un par de libros, lo vio leer tranquilamente mientras con su otra mano traía una manzana y a ratos la mordía, sonrió viendo la hermosa escena.

A veces Kurt se comportaba como un niño y él no tenía problema con eso, mientras el castaño este perdido en su mundo, para el mucho mejor, prefería eso a que pensara en la realidad. Que el mundo no es como parece, ya que a nadie le importas.

De pronto sus pensamientos, fueron cortados por un par de golpecitos en la puerta de su oficina, Kurt también miro hacia la puerta, viendo entrar a Nancy la secretaria de su hermano. Nancy era muy buena con él, lo atendía y cumplía sus caprichos siempre, incluso le enseñaba los diseños que ella misma hacía y eso le gustaba, la vio acercarse a su hermano y susurrarle algo que no pudo escuchar, solo la vio asentir para después acercarse a él, levantándolo rápidamente para llevárselo, no sin antes mirar a su hermano.

-Anda, ve.- le dijo Finn, con una falsa sonrisa.

Kurt miraba a Nancy escribir rápidamente en su computador, quería preguntarle si podía ir a mirar las pinturas que estaban en los alrededores, pero no estaba seguro si decirle o no, al parecer la chica leyó sus pensamientos porque volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Puedes ir a verlas pero… no te alejes demasiado.- Kurt sonrió besándole su mejilla en forma de agradecimiento, agarro sus libros con una sonrisa.

Caminó por los pasillos observando algunas pinturas viejas y de colores horribles, ahora entendía cuando, Noah le decía que le daban miedo las pinturas, rió bajito al recordarlo. No se dio cuenta cuando alguien había salido de unos de los ascensores, tropezó con esa persona tirando todos sus libros y cayendo junto a ellos.

-¡Auch!- se quejó.

Blaine hizo una mueca de dolor pues el golpe si le había dolido, abrió sus ojos para ver quién era la persona que había osado en chocar con él, pero en el momento que vio con quien había chocado, todo se detuvo, no podía creer que su ángel fuera con el que había tropezado, su corazón comenzó a latir con desesperación, no entendía este sentimiento, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no sabía si era por lo nervioso que estaba o porque esos hermosos ojos azules lo miraban con una mezcla de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, y ternura y curiosidad, sintió una hermosa sensación al ser observado de esa forma.

Kurt observaba al hombre con el que había tropezado, pudo apreciar que era muy apuesto, tenía sus pequeños rulos revueltos por toda su cabeza, aunque muy bien acomodados, sonrió al verlo así, vio sus hermosos ojos avellana que lo miraban dulcemente haciéndolo sonrojar, sintió sus manos pasar por su pequeña cintura, apretándolo levemente cuando lo ayudó a levantarse, se sonrojó, mientras se sacudía rápidamente.

-Oh, no… mi ropa.- se lamentó, pues estaba un poco sucia.

Blaine se levanto con rapidez, también sacudiéndose, miro al niño que recogía rápidamente sus libros e hizo lo mismo, ayudándolo.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó.

-Debería disculparme yo… estaba distraído- susurró Kurt sin mirarlo, gesto que hizo enojar al moreno, odiaba que le hablaran sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Podrías… mirarme a la cara cuando hablas.- Kurt alzó su mirada nuevamente, encontrándose con los mismos ojos avellana que ahora lo miraban enojados.

-Lo siento... no tengo permitido hablar con extraños.- dejó claro el castaño.

-Bueno yo no soy un extraño, soy amigo de tu hermano Finn.- mintió el moreno, Kurt lo miro curioso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Blaine sonrió -"_Te tengo_"- pensó, mientras pensaba en un nombre.

-Jonathan.- mintió.

-Hola Jonathan, pero… Finn nunca me dijo de ti.

-Bueno… es que…- _"Que le digo"-_somos socios, así que… no sería raro que no te hable de mi.- Kurt asintió, aún un poco confundido.

-Debe ser por eso.- dijo Kurt, aún no muy convencido, pero deseando conocerlo mejor, así que ni cuenta se dio cuando sus labios pronunciaron la pregunta que estaba rondando su cabeza -Mmm ¿volveré a verte?- Blaine lo miró sorprendido, su ángel estaba preguntando si lo volvería ver, SU ángel quería verlo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres verme de nuevo?- Kurt se sonrojo rápidamente mostrándole a Blaine un hermoso y delicado color cereza en sus mejillas.

-Tal vez.- dijo, ruborizado.

"_Tal vez…"_pensó Blaine, era obvio que a partir de ahora lo vería más seguido, porque le iba a ser imposible controlarse, y más ahora que tenía enfrente suyo a la persona con la que en muchas noches había fantaseado, él sabía que éste momento llegaría muy pronto, sonrió maliciosamente, Kurt tenía que cuidarse de ahora en adelante, por que muy pronto seria suyo.

* * *

Más tarde en la casa Hummel-Hudson, Kurt se encontraba leyendo su revista Vogue, o eso aparentaba hacer, ya que no dejaba de pensar en Jonathan, era ridículo, lo había conocido hace unas horas pero tenía una sensación muy intensa con respecto a ese hombre, recordaba sus hermosos ojos color caramelo que lo habían mirado con demasiada ternura, de tan solo pensar en eso lo hacía sonrojar, miro a Finn que veía el partido mientras bebía su cerveza, sonrió, no estaba seguro si preguntarle sobre Jonathan, pero decidió hacerlo, quería saber más de él.

-Finn.- dijo tocándole el brazo, el más alto asintió volteando a verlo rápidamente sin dejar de beber su cerveza, Kurt frunció el ceño; quitándosela.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Finn, pero no dijo nada ya que a veces, aunque él fuera el mayor y Kurt menor, le tenía miedo a su hermanito.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un amigo llamado Jonathan?- Finn lo miro confundido, él no tenía ningún amigo con ese nombre, además el siempre le decía todo a Kurt jamás le había mentido, se rascó un poco la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria, pero nada, Kurt miro a Finn tratando de averiguar lo que pensaba, pues era raro que Finn pensara.

-¿Quien te dijo a ti, que ese tal "Jonathan" era mi amigo?- preguntó Finn confundido.

-Nadie me dijo, yo hable con el.- Finn ahora, ya no podía pensar de lo confundido que estaba.

-Y ese tal Jonathan… ¿Como era?- dijo Finn, pero cuando Kurt comenzó a describirlo, el mayor supo que su mundo se había ido a la mierda, tenía que cuidar al ojiazul, no podía permitir que ese imbécil se acercara a su hermano, simplemente no podía dejar que lo hiciera, Kurt era un niño apenas, fue entonces cuando recordó lo último que le dijo el moreno ese día, aún podía recordar sus estúpidas palabras.

_-No quiero tu dinero, quiero a tu hermano.- _

No sabía qué hacer, no estaba seguro de lo que Blaine Anderson era capaz de hacer con tal de vengarse, lo había amenazado con que Kurt sería suyo, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, y nada ni nadie iba a poder detenerlo. Miro a Kurt que sonreía embobado cuando acabo de describirlo, esperen un momento, el conocía esa cara, su hermano estaba enamorado.

_-¡Mierda!-_ pensó, estaba jodido. Se levanto del living rápidamente subiendo a su habitación con rapidez, dejando en la sala a un confundido Kurt, saco el celular de bolsillo de su pantalón, marcando nervioso el numero de Puckerman, estuvo minutos tratando que éste contestara pero nada "_¡Mierda Puck, contesta!"_ pensaba impacientemente, hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo.

-Puck… necesito que vengas a mi casa, ¡AHORA!- exigió


	2. Chapter 2

ForgiveMeForBeingAMonster

Capítulo 2

Finn, es un maldito estafador que ha hecho de las suyas con tal de mantener viva su empresa. ¿Qué pasará cuando se meta con un Anderson, y éste quiera a su hermano menor para satisfacer, sus más oscuros deseos sexuales? Boypussykurt/PossesivoBlaine/killer/demente/Slave! /Master.

Advertencia: Esta historia es un poco retorcida, aclaro algo Blaine, tiene Alter- ego y tiene escenas de contenido sexual explícito, Abuso físico, autolesiones, Pornografía, Muerte de un personaje, Es por eso el Rated: M

Quiero darle las gracias a Dominique Estefanía mi beta, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella, para poder subir este fic, A mi amiga Candy Criss (Agar) que me estuvieron, dando muchas ideas para formarlo, mil gracias!, chicas.

Kurt

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_Gracias por sus comentarios, los favoritos y los follows, no pensé recibir tantos con solo un capítulo:¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Y_

_Ahora a leer!_

Escuchó sonar el timbre, rogó para que Kurt no lo oyera ya que hace más de una hora que lo había mandado a dormir, la misma puta hora que estaba como idiota esperando al estúpido de Puck.

Se levantó del living, y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada, abriéndola con rapidez, dejando ver a un molesto Noah, lo jaló de la camisa haciendo que este entrara a la vivienda al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Puck frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba su camisa, vio a Finn hacerle una seña para que lo siguiera, éste solo asintió, caminando detrás del más alto.

Bajaron al sótano y el hombre del mohawk hizo una mueca, no le gustaba estar en ese lugar, era extremadamente sucio, había muchas cosas desarmadas y rotas, además que todo estaba lleno de polvo, pero se dio cuenta que las veces que entraba al sótano con Finn, era porque algo importante tenía que decirle y no quería que Kurt escuchara, además la cara de éste lo decía todo.

- ¿Qué está pasando?-

- Blaine Anderson, me hizo una visita esta tarde.- dijo Finn preocupado.

Puckerman rápidamente comprendió todo, tarde o temprano perderían la empresa gracias a las estupideces de ambos.

- ¿Nos dejó en la calle?- preguntó Noah asustado.

- No, el no quiere la empresa.- Puck se confundió completamente, no entendía nada.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Finn no sabía cómo decirle que Anderson quería a su hermanito como paga, de tan solo recordar sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

- Finn.- Puck chasqueo sus dedos, sacando a éste de sus pensamientos, el más alto se mordió su labio inferior, pasando una mano por su pelo con desesperación, esto hizo que Noah comenzara a preocuparse con tan solo verlo, apretó el brazo del más grande fuertemente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó, ya molesto de que el otro no dijera ni una sola palabra.

- E… el qui… quiere a… a K… Kurt.- tartamudeo Finn pateando una caja fuertemente abriéndola por completo tirando las cosas viejas y sucias que había ahí, Puck entró en pánico, ¿acaso era una puta broma de mal gusto?, no podía permitir que ese estúpido abusara de Kurt, ¡ERA SOLO UN NIÑO, MALDITA SEA! ¡TENÍA 16 AÑOS!

- ¡NO! – gritó enojado.

- Coincidieron en la empresa, le dijo a Kurt que su nombre era Jonathan.- dijo cabizbajo.

- ¿Qué?- Puckerman estaba furioso y también asustado, aunque nunca lo admitiera, Blaine le causaba pánico, por eso no dejaría que éste le pusiera un solo dedo encima a Kurt, no podía permitir eso, su princesa estaba en peligro.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?- Finn se hizo el tonto mirando hacia a otro lado, Puck notó que Finn esquivaba su mirada, para no darle la cara y decirle las cosas con claridad, en vez de hacerse el idiota.

* * *

Caminaba hacia a la habitación de Blaine con tranquilidad, quería disculparse con su hermano sobre la pequeña discusión que tuvieron en la cena, además quería saber que fue lo que exactamente acordó con Finn Hudson, aunque él hubiera querido poder arreglar las cosas de otra manera con Hudson, Blaine no se lo hubiera permitido así que pues no podía decir nada o intentar algo, en este caso el que arreglaba todo era el moreno y no él.

Pero todavía creía que era una estupidez. Lo que Hudson les había quitado era muy poco y ellos en un par de días lo hubieran podido recuperar y hasta superar, el lo veía como una inversión mal hecha, hasta como un préstamo, pero para Blaine era una vergüenza haber sido estafado por un idiota. Sí, se sentía culpable por no haber leído detenidamente esos papeles antes de firmarlos como lo hizo, pero es que nunca se le paso por la cabeza que Hudson, FINN HUDSON, los estafaría en sus propias narices.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando comenzó a oír ¿Gemidos?... se detuvo en seco. Si, esos eran gemidos y no eran de placer precisamente, eran de sufrimiento. Un grito de dolor creyó escuchar, aunque también había algo más, ¿satisfacción tal vez? Se acercó un poco más, siguiendo el sonido. Sabía que al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación del más bajo, y tal como pensó, esos gemidos provenían de la habitación de Blaine.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, miro a los lados verificando que no había ningún empleado caminando por el pasillo, se asomo cuidadosamente sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, pero con lo que encontró ahí dentro, la escena que vio era horrible, su hermano estaba torturando a Leo.

Lo estaba follando de una manera brutal, Leo estaba atado a la cabecera de la cama, traía el antifaz de dormir de tal forma que no podía moverse ni ver nada, la luz de la habitación de Blaine era roja no muy apagada ni muy llamativa.

Cooper estaba en shock no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermano era una bestia. Si supiera Henry lo que Blaine le hacía a su nieto, seguro le daría un infarto. Aunque no era la primera vez que el menor hacia esto, ya que en varias ocasiones había visto como su hermano lastimaba de esta forma a Leo.

Sabía que Blaine estaba enfermo, pero por más que trataba de ayudarlo, de acercarse a él, éste lo mandaba a la mierda, y ya no sabía de qué otra forma ayudarlo. Además, sus cambios de humor eran extremadamente raros, no sabía cuando podía hablar con él, y otras veces era demasiado agresivo. Decidió retirarse y dejarlo terminar lo que estaba haciendo, dañando a una persona de nuevo.

* * *

Se miraba en el espejo mientras se ataba la corbata, en su cama veía a Leo dormir tranquilamente, frunció el ceño al ver pequeños hematomas que tenía su empleado en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pudo ver sus muñecas extremadamente rojizas por haberlo atado fuertemente a la cabecera de la cama.

Gruño un poco, se odiaba por haberlo lastimado, pero al maldito niño le gustaba que lo maltratara, el mismo le había dicho que le gustaba el dolor, y el gustoso lo complacía.

Por primera vez sentía miedo, miedo de poder lastimar y hacerle lo mismo a Kurt, el ángel que lo salvaba de cada sueño oscuro que se le presentaba cada noche, y lo salvaba de no caer en el infierno una vez más.

Ansiaba tenerlo bajo su control, pero tenía que ser absolutamente listo, audaz para poder acercársele, aunque se muriera por dentro por tenerlo de una vez, tenía que mantener la calma, quería ser su dueño de una puta vez, tener el control sobre ese virgen cuerpo, hacerlo que obedeciera cada deseo sexual que se le presentase, dejarle claro que jamás permitiría que otro hombre lo toque o de lo contrario haría desaparecer a ese estúpido.

Pero todo a su debido tiempo, no podía asustarlo, primero tenía que enamorarlo, si tenía que comportarse como un adolecente idiota, enviándole regalos o lo que sea que lo mantuviera enamorado de él, lo haría.

Sabía que Kurt tenía pensamientos de colegial enamorado, pero con gusto él se encargaría de que viera la realidad a su lado

- Señor Anderson, ¿Quería verme?- Blaine dejo de firmar algunos documentos que no eran de mucha importancia, para después mirar a Hunter Clarington, un chico de su misma edad, rubio de ojos color celestes, cuerpo musculoso y un poco más alto que él, le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento. - ¿Sabes porque he solicitado de tu presencia?- preguntó recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento, Hunter negó con confusión, no tenía la mínima idea del por qué se encontraba en la oficina de su jefe. Y menos que lo quisiera ver con demasiada urgencia.

Blaine no sabía cómo decirle, ya que ningún Anderson, y menos él, pedía este tipo de cosas, además no sabía a quien más acudir, Cooper no era de gran ayuda, y menos su padre, para decirle lo que realmente ardía dentro de él.

Miro a hunter curioso, quien ya se encontraba sentado mirándolo con atención ¿Realmente Hunter podría ayudarle? No estaba seguro pero, sabía que Hunter tenía experiencia en poder controlar a Sebastián y realmente necesitaba algún tipo de consejo para poder evitar que en cualquier momento fuera en busca de Kurt y lo tomara sin ningún problema, pero no quería llegar a esos extremos, era la primera vez que buscaba un consejo, para no cagarla como otras veces, ahora como había pensado necesitaba ser audaz en esto y que mejor forma que decirle a uno de sus mejores empleados, Hunter.

- Lo he encontrado, aunque eso ya lo sabías.- dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa del rubio y era lógico, ya que las veces que lo mandaba a llamar, era solamente para que hiciera visitas a las empresas más jodidas, no era como Hudson un estafador, aunque sabía que su verdadero trabajo no era bien visto ante la sociedad, pero le valía mierda lo que pensara el mundo.

- No… señor.- Blaine hizo una mueca de disgusto, abriendo el cajón de su escritorio sacando la fotografía de su preciada joya, mostrándosela a Hunter, el rubio asintió, tomándola.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves en él?- interrogó el moreno.

- Inocencia.- contestó el rubio rápidamente, notando los hermosos ojos azules que, a pesar que estaban en una fotografía, brillaban preciosamente.

- Que pronto quitare.- Hunter alzó su mirada de la fotografía, encontrándose con los ojos color avellana que ahora se veían de un color oscuro, casi se podría decir que negros, juraría que el señor Anderson ha encontrado a su…

- Es su….- trató de decir.

- ¿Esclavo? No, todavía no.- aclaró levantándose de su asiento para caminar al mini-bar que tenía en su prestigiosa oficina, sirviéndose un poco de whiskey, y sirviendo del mismo licor en una segunda copa. Camino hacia a Hunter entregándole su whiskey, el rubio sonrió en respuesta. -Es el hermano menor de Hudson.- Hunter entendió rápidamente el mensaje, y no era de extrañarse, el señor Anderson se estaba vengando de la estafa de Hudson, aunque sabía que todo era un pretexto para poder acercarse a Kurt.

- Oh…- salió de los labios del rubio mientras dejaba la fotografía en el escritorio de su jefe.

- ¿Te imaginas como lo entrenaría?- Hunter asintió de nuevo.

- ¿Piensa reclamarlo?-

- No, todavía no.-

- ¿Qué lo detiene?-

- Quiero que sea completamente mío, de una forma que jamás podrá olvidar, aunque con lo que tengo pensado, no creo que lo haga.- dijo con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios. El rubio lo miró intrigado.

. ¿Ha tenido algún tipo de contacto con él?- Blaine le dio otro trago a su copa antes de dejarlo sobre su escritorio.

- Sólo cree que mi nombre es Jonathan.- dijo con voz gruesa, haciendo que su expresión se torne dura , Hunter trago un poco de whiskey, ya sentía lastima por el niño, porque sabía bien que Blaine Anderson era un maldito controlador y que tarde o temprano regresaría la bestia que guardaba en su interior.

- Señor, usted debe marcar lo que es suyo y tiene ser cuantos antes, tal vez… - hizo una pausa -hacerle saber quién será su dueño, de ahora en adelante, y si tiene la posibilidad de hacerlo, no espere tanto tiempo, hágalo como yo lo hice con Sebastián- Blaine lo miró, asintiendo, sabía que Hunter tenía razón, pero se había prometido no acercarse a Kurt hasta su debido tiempo, aunque Clarington estaba en lo correcto en algo y era que tenía que marcarlo cuanto sea posible, antes de que otra idiota se le adelante.

* * *

- Creo que Blaine tiene una nueva obsesión.- Nick dejo de leer su libro para ponerle atención a su esposo, que seguía contándole sobre la obsesión de Blaine, y no le extrañaba ya que sabía que en cualquier momento el moreno encontraría a su nueva víctima, y si, eran víctimas, no podía llamarse de otra forma ya que se comportaba como un animal, una bestia, daba las gracias que él nunca había caido en las garras de Blaine, por suerte, también agradecía de que Jeff nunca se haya enterado de eso, pero no podía negar que Blaine ocasionaba demasiadas sensaciones en él.

- Hudson debe tener cuidado con su hermano.- siguió diciendo Jeff

- Espera… ¿Dijiste Hudson?- preguntó, cerrando su libro rápidamente, acomodándose en el living y viendo a Jeff que cambiaba de canal de la televisión.

- ¿Hudson no fue quien lo estafo? ¿De ese idiota hablas?- interrogó Nick.

- ¡Hey!- exclamó el rubio - Yo estuve con Cooper cuando firmó esos documentos.- dijo Jeff con un puchero.

Nick rodo los ojos quedándose pensativo por un momento, tratando de recordar por que el apellido Hudson le sonaba tan familiar.

* * *

- No soy un bebe.- se quejó Kurt, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras Puckerman hacia lo mismo.

- Yo sé que no eres uno, princesa, pero mi deber es protegerte, y eso estoy haciendo.- Kurt hizo un puchero abriendo la puerta del carro bajándose enojado, Puck rodó los ojos suspirando cansado y haciendo lo mismo.

Kurt se acomodó la correa de su mochila rápidamente, pues quería irse lo antes posible a clases ya que no quería escuchar el parloteo que Noah estaba a punto de darle, y éste al parecer leyó sus pensamientos ya que lo detuvo, Kurt rodó los ojos mientras volteaba a verlo.

- No te enojes conmigo… yo solo obedezco las ordenes de Finn.- dijo Puckerman, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza y viendo su hermoso sonrojo.

- No tenía que decirte que me dejaras en la entrada de la escuela.- Dijo algo ofendido quitando la mano de Noah de su mejilla.

Puck iba a decirle algo pero el sonido de su celular se hizo presente rompiendo la tensión entre Kurt y él, le hizo una señal al castaño para que esperara mientras contestaba.

Miro la pantalla del celular, viendo que era el idiota de Finn, se le hizo raro, ya que el más alto le había dicho que no lo necesitaba para nada hasta que no supiera que hacer con lo de Anderson.

Contestó y al segundo escuchó la voz de Finn, se oía desesperado, preocupado y con un dejo de miedo y angustia en su tono de voz, esto lo dejo preocupado si Finn se encontraba así, era por que algo iba a suceder. Sintió pánico y volteó con rapidez para ver a Kurt que conversaba con la hija de Sara Pierce.

- Finn, ¿Qué pasa?- Finn miro a Blaine Anderson que se encontraba recargado en el respaldo de su silla, observándolo seriamente con una mirada aterradora la cual le daba miedo, poniéndolo nervioso. Tragó grueso aun escuchando la voz de Puck.

_-No… Kurt_.- pensó Finn, bajando la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

- ¿Dónde estás?- Puck arrugo sus cejas, _¿Finn era idiota o qué?_ el más alto sabía bien que estaría dejando a Kurt en la escuela.

- En Mackinley con Kurt… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar, queriendo saber que mierda le sucedía a Finn.

Finn trato de retroceder a un sin mirar a Blaine, cuando de pronto sintió su cuerpo estrellarse con un par de rocas, sintió su cuerpo temblar, volteando a ver a dos gorilas que cubrían la salida de su oficina, _¿Qué demonios?_ Pensó asustado. Alzo su mirada para ver a Anderson sonreír con una mueca en el rostro, como si se estuviera riéndose de él.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto en un susurro. Viéndolo jugar con par de dados en sus manos moviéndolos con demasiada lentitud.

- Quiero ver a tu hermano.- ordenó claro y firme el moreno.

- ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que me des ordenes?- Blaine suspiró.

- Tienes que hacerlo, ¿no querrás conocer al verdadero Anderson o sí?- Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Blaine. Esto captó completamente la atención de Finn. Ese chico lo intrigaba demasiado. El solo hecho de darle ordenes sin siquiera ser algún tipo de jefe para él.

- A menos que... - susurro Blaine que Finn negó rápidamente.

_-¿Qué pasa_?- La voz de Puckerman lo hizo reaccionar, sintió un dolor inmenso en su corazón, como si lo apretaran con fuerza, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción, Blaine Anderson tenía un control que era demasiado fuerte como desafiarlo en estos precisos instantes.

- Necesito a Kurt en la oficina, Blaine está aquí.- dijo en un mínimo susurro, de tal modo que Blaine no pudiera escuchar, los ojos de Puck se abrieron como platos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, _¿Acaso Finn le estaba entregando a Kurt?_

- Pero, Finn….- trató de decir el chico, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

- ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- y con eso colgó el teléfono, dejando a Puck sin saber si lo mejor era hacerle caso, o no.

_**Datos curiosos: En este capítulo también se termina en una llamada.**_

_**Nota: Blaine no puede controlarse, y yo no pude controlarlo cuando lo escribía, siento que no será bueno en el otro capítulo.**_

_**Tratare de actualizar la otra semana para no dejarlos así, de todos modos les dejare:**_

_**Mi twitter**_

_**KlaineAndersonH **_

_**En mi perfil están también donde pueden localizarme, Por si quieren saber cuándo actualizo o cualquier duda sobre la historia, solo digan que son Mis Lectores y los sigo de vuelta.**_

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	3. Chapter 3

**ForgiveMeForBeingAMonster**

**Capítulo 3**

Finn, es un maldito estafador que ha hecho de las suyas con tal de mantener viva su empresa. ¿Qué pasará cuando se meta con un Anderson, y éste quiera a su hermano menor para satisfacer, sus más oscuros deseos sexuales? Boypussykurt/PossesivoBlaine/killer/demente/Slave! /Master.

**Advertencia:** Es una historia un poco retorcida, Alter- Ego/Blaine, contenido sexual explícito, Abuso físico, autolesiones, Pornografía, Muerte de un personaje, Es por esto que es Rated: M

Quiero darle las gracias a Dominique Estefanía mi beta, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella, para poder subir este fic, A mi amiga Candy Criss (Agar) que me estuvieron, dando muchas ideas para formarlo, mil gracias!, chicas.

**Estas fueron algunas preguntas que me hicieron tanto en tumblr como ask, twitter y facebook:**

_¿Qué traducción es esta?_

_¿Cuantos capítulos tendrá?_

_¿Blaine tiene poderes?_

_¿Acaso le estas copiando a Yadiva? _

_¿Cuántos Años tiene Blaine?_

_¿Cuántos Años tienes kurt?_

_¿La historia tendrá amor?_

_Bueno, para empezar este fic no es una traducción es completamente mío, así que…no no es una traducción, no sé cuántos cap tendrá pues apenas empiezo con este fic que no se tampoco los cap que tendrá, Blaine no tiene poderes aclaro eso. Y no le estoy copiando a Yadiva porque Blaine no es dark y no tiene poderes y kurt aquí no tiene idea de la mierda de lo que es Blaine, la edad del moreno es 28 esa es la edad que escogí y no pienso cambiarla y kurt tiene 16 tampoco pienso cambiarla por motivos que ya tengo pensado como se ira tomando esto así que no! , la historia no será dulce ni romántica tendrá sus momentos de algodón de azúcar pero no siempre será así en los primeros capitulos si tendra pero..., tal vez si veo que la historia va tomando el rumbo correcto pueda incluirlo más, supongo que ya aclare sus dudas de todos modos en mi pefil estan mis link donde pueden encontrarme y preguntar sobre el fic u otra cosa y…_

_De igual forma si no te parece mi trabajo no dudes en dar un clip y salir de aquí. =)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, los favoritos y los follows,_

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Y_

_Ahora a leer!_

Kurt

_**Just gonna stand there and watc**__**h me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**_

Miró el celular un par de veces más antes de voltear, y fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt lo veía con curiosidad. Esa mirada tan angelical que el ojiazul tenía, no se podía ir tan fácil, pero bueno, no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar este tipo de cosas, aunque siempre había pensado que él sería el primero en enseñarle a Kurt lo que significaba estar con un hombre. Poder ser el primero en tocar a kurt, el primero en disfrutarlo… no podía simplemente obedecer al imbécil de Finn e ir corriendo para entregar a Kurt, como si éste fuera algún tipo de mercancía que se intercambia por un par de monedas, o algún tipo de juguete para el estúpido de Anderson.

No podía hacer eso. Él tenía que disfrutar del cuerpo de Kurt primero. Sin importar nada más, ni el maldito de Blaine y menos el idiota de Finn.

De pronto vio un par de camionetas estacionarse a lado de su carro, arrinconándolo, vio que dos hombres se bajaban de ésta, mirándolo seriamente, tal vez, Anderson no era tan estúpido después de todo, ya que pensó que trataría escapar con Kurt para alejarlo de ellos, maldita cabeza que tenía el hombre, ahora sí que estaba atrapado, ya no podía hacer nada, solo llevar al ojiazul donde se encontraba Blaine Anderson.

- Perdónanos kurt.- susurró, el castaño con su carita de confusión asintió. Aunque no tenía la menor idea que hablaba Noah

* * *

- ¿Son ciertos los rumores?- Finn no estaba seguro del por qué pregunto algo tan estúpido, si estaba casi seguro de la respuesta. El solo hecho de ver a como la expresión de Blaine Anderson se volvía gruesa y como apretaba sus puños con fuerza, lo hizo arrepentirse de haber preguntado semejante tontería, ya que él sabía que no podía preguntar.

- Déjanos solos.- pidió Blaine a sus guardaespaldas, ellos dudaron un poco, pero asintieron no muy convencidos, saliendo de la oficina de Hudson y dejándolos completamente solos.

- ¿Que rumores, Finn?- preguntó con voz amenazante el moreno.

- Tú sabes cuales rumores.- Blaine lanzo los dados al escritorio de una forma que Finn no supo si debía seguir insistiendo, no estaba seguro si quería escuchar lo que el otro dijera.

Por otra parte Blaine quería dejarle claro a Finn quien era realmente, sabía que el otro había escuchado de alguna parte los rumores que habían entorno a él. Del monstruo que guardaba y el que muy pronto su hermano despertaría, pero todo ocurriría a su debido tiempo.

- No preguntes algo que no estás preparado para escuchar.- el más alto tragó grueso mientras miraba al suelo. Sentía su cuerpo temblar.

- Quisiera escucharlo de tus labios y no de otras personas.- fue lo último que dijo Finn

* * *

- Tengo pensado internarlo de nuevo en un centro de ayuda.-

- Cooper… creo que ya conoces a tu hermano, y te puedo asegurar que él no va a cambiar.- le dijo el hombre al mayor de los herederos Anderson.

Ryder tenía razón en todo, Blaine era un monstruo y no iba a dejar de serlo, años atrás había estado buscando médicos especializados en poder tratar la enfermedad de su hermano, y cuando contrataba a alguno, estos salían huyendo a la semana, pero ya no sabía que otra cosa hacer, ya había hablado con Ryder para que le ayudara a encontrar la forma de encerrarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico, y el chico estaba más que feliz con poder ayudarlo, pues sabía que por culpa de Blaine perdió a su hermano mayor, pero no quería recordar la muerte de Ian por el momento.

- Cooper la última vez que lo hiciste, Blaine se escapó y creo que recuerdas tan bien como yo, todo el daño que le hizo a Ian después de que se enteró que él fue uno de los que ayudó para que lo encerraran, mi hermano no vio el amanecer nunca más.-

- Tengo miedo de que vuelva hacer lo mismo.- dijo Cooper, preocupado

- Toda esta mierda de Blaine, es culpa de tu padre, porque es el único que le permite hacer todo lo que hace… y si tu no haces nada Quinn seguirá el mismo camino de Blaine, tu hermana tiene la misma enfermedad que Blaine y tú eres testigo de todo lo que le hace a esa pobre chica y tienes, en este caso tenemos el deber de hacer algo, porque estamos juntos en esto.-

Sus padres tenían la culpa por sobreprotegerlo, por permitirles que hicieran lo que quisieran con los demás, porque en el mundo Anderson, no había nadie más poderosos que ellos. Sabía que Quinn era igual a Blaine, seguía la misma sombra del moreno, solo algo los diferenciaba y era que ella era mujer. Tenía miedo que su hermana siguiera el mismo camino de Blaine como decía Ryder, eso no lo podía permitir, tenía que poner mano dura como no lo hizo con el moreno. Y lo único que agradecía era que nadie a excepción de su familia sabia de la existencia de Quinn.

* * *

- ¿Qué piensas?- Cooper miro a Paula terminar de maquillarse. Aun no estaba seguro del por qué permitía que ella siguiera en ese maldito trabajo cuando él podía tenerla como reina, él no estaba feliz con soportar que ella trabaje en un bar. _"Eres un imbécil en dejar que otros la toquen, si fuera tu, ya la tendría bajo mi poder"_ Las palabras de Blaine siempre estaban presentes cuando iba a visitar a su novia al bar.

Y sí, era un imbécil al permitir eso, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? cuando él la conoció ella le dejo claro ciertos puntos y con tal de poder llegar a besarla acepto sin dudarlo, pero ahora no tenía la menor idea de cómo decirle que ya no quería que trabajara en ese horrible y asqueroso lugar, donde solo donde trabajaba vendiendo su cuerpo.

- Nada.- dijo con una mueca mientras la veía quitarse lentamente la bata, quedando completamente desnuda.

* * *

- Brittany, ¿no piensas venir a la escuela? Te estoy esperando.- dijo santana escuchando la risita de la rubia a través de su celular, se sintió desanimada ya que por más que le rogara sabía que la rubia no iría a clases.

- Lord Tubbington perdió mi mochila.- se quejó la chica, al otro lado del teléfono, santana rodó los ojos.

- Brittany.- suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la explicación de la rubia.

De pronto, vio a dos hombres con trajes elegantemente negros hablar con Noah Puckerman y darle órdenes para que subiera a su auto y se retirara, también pudo notar como uno de ellos se acercaba a Kurt y le pedía que ingresara a su camioneta.

- ¿Santana? ¿Estás ahí?- la latina observo que toda la escuela veía la escena con curiosidad _"¿Qué demonios?" _pensó al ver esto.

- Era de esperarse.- Santana volteo con rapidez para ver que era la abuelita Berry.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- Que dos hombre vengan por el hermano y el mejor amigo del estafador más grande de Ohio… no creo que necesitemos las respuestas a esto.- Santana hizo una mueca al escuchar a Rachel escupir veneno como siempre, pero esta vez Berry tenía razón, pero ¿Kurt? Él no tenía nada que ver en esto, ni siquiera sabía de las movidas de su hermano, como si no lo supiera ella.

**Flash back**

- Creo que el señor Michael Morrison, saldrá esta tarde de viaje, por lo cual estará apurado y nos dará el tiempo suficiente para que firme, entonces ahí entras tu Puck y….- Finn dejó de hablar cuando vio a la amiga de su hermano recargada en la puerta observándolos con atención, al parecer había escuchado todo.

- ¿Qué se supone haces en mi oficina escuchando lo que no te corresponde?- dijo Finn enojado.

"_Mierda"_ pensó santana, Puck observo a la chica con atención pudo darse cuenta que era de confianza. Y que no diría una sola palabra.

- Me perdí.- "_Estúpida, no pudiste inventar algo más creíble"_ se reprendió la morena.

- Tú no te perdiste.- aclaró Puck con seguridad haciendo que santana rodara los ojos - conoces esta casa a la perfección.-

- ¿Y?- dijo desafiante la latina - No diré nada, si es lo que le preocupa.- se dirigió santana a Finn con respeto.

- Claro que no dirás nada, de eso yo me encargo, y está claro kurt no sabrá nada de esto, ¿entendiste?- ese tono hizo que Santana asintiera rápidamente. No sabía por qué, pero el hermano de Kurt la hacía temblar.

- S… si…- titubeo un poco.

- Ahora sal y busca a mi hermano, no quiero que estés por aquí escuchando algo que no te concierne.- la chica a sintió salió de la oficina rápidamente.

- Tú te encargarás de que no abra la boca.- Puck asintió y sonrió malvadamente.

**End Flash back**

La vergüenza creció en la hermosas mejillas del castaño tornándose de un color rojizo intenso al ver cómo era observado por todo McKinley, como se susurraban entre ellos, pudo ver entre la multitud a Rachel Berry que se burlaba de él, también pudo ver a Santana que lo miraba preocupada, sintió sus ojos aguarse. Desvió su mirada hacia Puck quien recibía órdenes de uno de los hombres, se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su pequeña cintura.

- Joven Hummel, hágame favor de subir, su hermano quiere verlo.-

Asintió levemente subiendo a esa camioneta color negro con vidrios polarizados, que fue lo único que agradeció, así nadie lo vería llorar de nuevo, cerró la puerta rápidamente y se echó a llorar, Finn le había hecho pasar una de las mayores vergüenza de su vida y nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

No entendía tampoco porque Puck le había dicho que los perdonara, sus palabras lo hicieron confundirse, no sabía a qué se refería con eso.

* * *

- ¿Qué significa esto, tío?- dijo Finn horrorizado al ver a Blaine lanzarle un documento con letras grandes de color rojo intenso.

- Léelo.- ordenó el moreno bebiendo un poco de whiskey, mientras veía al otro asentir rápidamente.

_**CONTRATO DE ESCLAVITUD**_

_El propósito de este documento es codificar y reforzar los derechos de propiedad del Señor Blaine Anderson. Estos derechos de propiedad son totales y absolutos y como cualquier otra parte de la ley. Todas estas protecciones, reglamentos y procedimientos pueden ser cambiados o enmendados de acuerdo con la voluntad del señor Blaine Anderson, que es la autoridad final e irrefutable en todos los aspectos de imposición, puestos en práctica e interpretación de la ley_

_ESTAN SON LAS REGLAS QUE EL ESCLAVO DEBERA CUMPLIR:_

_1° El deberá Aceptar que su cuerpo le pertenece a…._

Finn dejo que el documento callera de sus manos mirando a Blaine sin poder creer lo que acaba de leer, no podía meter a su hermanito en la boca del lobo, con este imbécil que quería utilizar a su hermano como juguete sexual.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto dolido

- Eso debiste haber pensado cuando te metiste conmigo.- dijo sonriendo sínicamente.

* * *

Blaine estaba seguro que en cualquier momento comenzaría a ponerse de malas y explotaría al no ver a Kurt, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un par de golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron voltear.

- Señor Hudson, su hermano está Aquí.- avisó la secretaria, Finn trago con fuerza mientras le hacia una señal a Nancy para que dejara pasar a Kurt.

Blaine se acomodó su traje abrochándose los botones con rapidez y al mismo tiempo meneaba su cuello torciéndolo un poco para escuchar el crujido de sus huesos. Cuando vio entrar al ángel quedo idiotizado.

Era condenadamente hermoso, estaba seguro que lo violaría en cualquier momento si no se controlaba, sin importar que Finn estuviera presente, no podía esperar a que Hudson firmara ese contrato de una vez por todas. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse no podía perder la cabeza

Kurt dejó ver una hermosa sonrisa cuando vio a Jonathan, ni siquiera supo cómo o por qué estaba enojado. Finn vio a su hermano y no pudo sostenerle la mirada, fijó su vista en la alfombra de su oficina, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en su corazón al darse cuenta que su hermano caería en las garras de ese maldito.

Kurt pestaño un par de veces coquetamente hacia a Blaine, quien sintió su cuerpo hervir del deseo que sentía por kurt, NO PODIA CONTROLARSE, NO PODIA, el castaño se sonrojo al sentir la atención de Jonathan completamente en él.

- Jonathan.- susurro Kurt dulcemente.

- ¿Jonathan?- preguntó extrañado Finn. Blaine suspiro cansado definitivamente tendría que hacer algo con este idiota ya que Kurt lo había mirado interrogante.

- Su nombre es Blaine, no Jonathan, ¿no es así, señor Anderson? - dijo Finn burlonamente, Kurt miro a su hermano sin entender nada de lo que estaban hablando.

- ¿Qué?- el ojiazul estaba confundido.

- que su nombre es Blaine, no Jonathan.- dijo el más alto finalmente.

Blaine hizo una mueca de disgusto, lanzándole una mirada amenazante a Finn, quien solo se alzó de hombros.

- Déjanos solos.- ordenó, Finn vio su fría mirada y se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia la puerta de su oficina.

- Y llévate esto, léelo muy bien cuando firmes.- le señaló el documento. Kurt no entendía por qué Jonathan o Blaine, como ahora supo que se llamaba el hombre que tenía en frente, le daba órdenes a su hermano, y lo que más le intrigaba, era por qué le había mentido con respecto a su nombre.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Blaine sonrió acercándose a Kurt quien instintivamente retrocedió, cosa que hizo enfurecer al moreno.

- ¿Por qué te alejas?- dijo molesto Blaine.

- Me mentiste, cómo todos lo hacen.- dijo dolido el castaño tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- No podía decirte mi nombre, no en ese momento.- explicó el moreno dando un paso más cerca de Kurt.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo y miró a Blaine a los ojos, se dio cuenta que éste tenía unos hermosos ojos color caramelo que lo hipnotizaron enseguida.

Blaine se acercó un poco más haciendo que Kurt reaccionara y retrocediera pero esta vez chocó con la mesita de centro cayendo en ella, Blaine rápidamente trató de ayudarlo pero fue detenido en su intento de levantar a Kurt.

- ¡NO!- gritó sin darse cuenta - yo puedo solo.- dijo esta vez, más calmado.

- No me gustan los desplantes y eso debes tenerlo siempre en cuenta.- le dejó claro, Kurt asintió temeroso al escuchar ese tono tan fuerte dirigido a su persona, ¿Dónde quedo el chico que fue amable con él?- Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y solo eso debes saber por el momento.-

Kurt lo vio sentarse en la orilla del escritorio y hacerle una señal para que se acercara, dudó un poco, pero eso ojos miel lo miraban con ternura, sonrió dulcemente.

"_Blaine tienes que ser astuto no puedes mandar toda a la mierda ahora que lo tienes justo enfrente de ti todo hermoso y delicado, compórtate háblale bonito tienes que hacer que esté dispuesto a darte lo que necesitas en estos momentos" _habló una voz en su interior.

- Eres muy hermoso.-Dijo acariciándole con los nudillos de sus manos sus mejillas con delicadeza, esperando ver ese hermoso rubor que ya comenzaba a notarse. Posó una de sus manos en su pequeña cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, aspirando su dulce aroma a vainilla tan embriagador que desprendía del castaño - No he podido dormir cada vez que pienso en ti.- "_y créeme kurt que tampoco dejo de pensar como estaría atado a mi cama cogiéndote todo el día sin parar" _dijo en su mente, kurt se sonrojó, jamás le habían dicho que era lindo.

- Yo tampoco.- Blaine pudo ver sus ojitos brillar, sonrió sínicamente - _"Ya eres mío"_ - miró esos labios rosas dulces a simple vista, que comenzaban a llamarlo, apretó la cintura de kurt escuchando levemente su quejido y eso fue suficiente para tomar el rostro de kurt y acercarlo a él.

Kurt negó soltándose de él, pero Blaine fue rápido y lo abrazó fuertemente de su cintura sin darle tiempo de alejarse de sus brazos.

- No quiero.- dijo temeroso.

- Me estas rechazando.- preguntó amenazante.

- Yo no sé hacer "Eso"- dijo kurt moviendo su mano al aire, haciendo reír a Blaine, ya sabía a qué se refería.

- Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo.- Blaine le beso la mejilla levemente antes de ver esos labios nuevamente.

- Confía en mí.- dijo dulcemente, levanto su barbilla cariñosamente encontrándose con esos lindos ojos azules que lo miraban asustados, le sonrió mientras poco a poco acercaba sus labios a los de sus ángel, quien se mantenía absolutamente quieto.

Rozó delicadamente la piel suave de su labio, reconociendo su aliento, probando el sabor de su respiración, disfrutando de esa hermosa sensación embriagadora, contemplándolo, añorándolo, deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Su boca está hecha para encontrarse con la suya y Kurt también puede sentirlo.

Besa una y otra vez esa virgen e inexperimentada boca, mordiendo sus labios levemente y adentrando su lengua a la cavidad del castaño. Pero Blaine sabe que no quiere un simple beso, el necesita mucho más que eso. Mueve su rodilla entre las piernas de kurt queriendo sentir ese miembro duro e hinchado que tantas veces había soñado, pero lo único que siente es la humedad que proviene de su entrepierna, lo cual lo deja extrañado por un momento, siente los pequeños labios de kurt bajando por su cuello, lo aleja con sus brazos, Kurt lo mira raro y molesto por haberlo detenido.

- Desvístete.- ordeno con el mismo tono que usaba cada vez que se le antojaba poner el control en una persona, vio lo dudoso que estaba su ángel y era lógico, pero tenía que ver que era lo que el castaño escondía entre sus piernas, frunció el ceño al ver cómo le temblaban las manos al tratar de desabrocharse sus pantalones.

- Hazlo rápido o lo haré yo.-

**Dato curioso : ¿Donde esta puck?**

**Nota: Oh... blaine que le haras a kurt? siento que se viene lo mejor en el proximo, adelanto el promximo cap, tendra Lemmon o smut como quieran llamarlo y no sera dulce como pienso con tan solo escribir a blaine y leerlo asi, "uff" sera forzado upps hable de mas...**

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	4. Chapter 4

**ForgiveMeForBeingAMonster**

**Capítulo 4**

Finn, es un maldito estafador que ha hecho de las suyas con tal de mantener viva su empresa. ¿Qué pasará cuando se meta con un Anderson, y éste quiera a su hermano menor para satisfacer, sus más oscuros deseos sexuales? Boypussykurt/PossesivoBlaine/killer/demente/Slave! /Master.

**Advertencia:** Es una historia un poco retorcida, Alter- Ego/Blaine, contenido sexual explícito, (¿?) Abuso físico, autolesiones, Pornografía, Muerte de un personaje, Es por esto que es Rated: M

**E**_**n esta escena de lemon quise hacerla toda confusa por el simple hecho de que esto es parte de la imaginación de klaine al momento de tener relaciones sexuales, lo cual realmente no fue así (Todo Miel), porque Blaine si violo a kurt. Pero hay partes que si son la realidad, que Blaine realmente si lo violo. Aunque realmente lo escribí todo en redado haha. Sorry por eso :(, Pero en los siguientes Cap., se mostrara realmente lo que Blaine le hizo a kurt en la oficina :(**_

_**Otra cosa este cap., no lo reviso mi Beta, como ya les había dicho por ahí, tanto en Facebook, twitter, ask, tumblr jajajaja , que mi beta está ocupada, no me gusta molestarla por qué, bueno… como lo repito está ocupada y prefiero no moléstala, no me gusta ser así. :(. Y bueno… muchos se preguntaran:**_

_**¿Por qué decidiste subirlo ahora?.**_

_**OKEY, decidí subirlo porque, hay una chica que me dijo que no importaba que estuviera mal el Cap. (Me refiero que no esté Corregido) que ya lo quería leer, que el fic, lo ha estado esperando dos Meses. (?) creo que ese fue el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar :( y que ya no me podía perdonar si no lo subía. :(**_

_**Hahaha**_

_**So… me puse a pensar,.. que no estaría mal que bueno… me perdonaran por esta vez más… en subirlo sin corregir, les prometo que solo será esta ves que lean este Cap. Así :(**_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, los favoritos y los follows,_

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Y_

_Ahora a leer!_

Blaine

**I can't tell you what it really is**  
**I can only tell you what it feels like**  
**And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe**  
**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight**  
**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**

Blaine vio el nerviosismo del castaño, como le temblaban las manos al tratar de desabrocharse su pantalón que lo único que pudo hacer era gruñir en respuesta, y arrodillarse para poder hacer…, el maldito trabajo que al parecer le costaba mucho para kurt.

Lo tomo de la cadera atrayéndolo a él, quito sus manos del botón, el cual estaba medio zafado, suspiro cansado cuando lo desabrocho con rapidez. Alzo su mirada para ver a kurt que estaba apenado pues la mirada del castaño, lo decía todo, negó un poco levantándose. Dándole un casto beso en los labios, para después sentarse de nuevo en la orilla del escritorio.

"Ahora bájate el pantalón, lentamente!" ordeno

"Yo…" trato de decir kurt pero no tenía las palabras correctas de decir que no quería, le estaba comenzando a dar miedo Blaine.

Kurt vio la mirada de Blaine tan penetrante en él, algo le decía que obedeciera o podía ser…

Lo vio quitarse su tarje con rapidez…

Para después comenzar a desabrocharse su camisa con lentitud, kurt respiro con dificultad, no entendía, que era lo que blaine hacía.

"Y bien…" dijo el moreno al no ver a kurt desvestirse, como le había ordenado, el castaño sintió como era jalado del brazo fuertemente.

"Entonces lo hare yo" kurt trato de soltarse de su agarre, pero el moreno, fue más rápido y fuerte, lo recostó en el escritorio, tirando todo lo que había en él, kurt comenzó a asustarse demasiado al ver como Blaine lo comenzaba a desvestir con demasiada urgencia, negó tratando de detenerlo pero sintió como amarraba sus muñecas.

"Lo siento…" dijo Blaine disculpándose cuando termino de amarrarlo con la pequeña cuerda que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón para este tipo de casos, después se quitó su corbata con rapidez de un jalón, para taparle la boca a kurt y así este no gritara, vio como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Ni siquiera le importo, bajo lentamente el pantalón del castaño junto con su ropa interior ya que le urgía ver lo que el castaño escondía, entre ellas…

Cuando vio lo que kurt realmente escondía entre sus piernas, se quedó incrédulo.

"A un más hermoso" pensó sin poder creer que aun que… kurt tuviera una vagina. En vez de un pene ¿Era posible?, se preguntó así mismo, vio lo hermosa y delicada que era, solo pudo tocarla lentamente con la yemas de sus dedos queriendo sentir lo suave que se veía y efectivamente era demasiado suave y estaba comenzando a llamarlo, al punto de saber a qué sabia, obvio era estúpido. Pero sabía que él nunca había tenido algo parecido en sus días de Amo.

"Shh…" trato de calmarlo al ver que no paraba de llorar limpio con los nudillos de sus manos los restos de lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por las mejillas de kurt. Sabía que kurt, ahora le tendría miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo entender que detrás de ese chico que fue amable, había una mierda hombre, Que tenía el control ahora y así sería siempre.

Abrió las piernas de kurt de fuertemente que el castaño trato de cerrarlas; pero Blaine se lo impidió, era obvio que el moreno _no iba a permitir que kurt le impidiera sentirlo por completo._

_Blaine Comenzó rápidamente a utilizar su lengua una otra vez, sobre aquella parte tan sensible que estaba seguro que un mal toque, se rompería "Era ridículo" pensó para a sí mismo._

_Kurt Se quejaba, pero él no le hacía caso, estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor, quería que él lo disfrutara que supiera que era demasiado delicioso y que no estaba siendo brusco ni nada parecido para que siguiera llorando y seguir moviéndose como una lagartija, hasta que lo hizo acabar en su boca, por lo que comenzó a lamer sus jugos._

_Se levantó finalmente para mirarlo a los ojos, ya no podía aguantarlo más. Se quitó toda la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo frente a él. Pero algo le decía que no podía lastimarlo. No todavía, estaba tan hermoso a su merced, sabía que kurt era virgen, no necesitaba preguntar para darse cuenta, tenía que ser cuidadoso en ese punto y ser consiente, que no puede ser una maldita bestia. Pero joder necesitaba el sexo rudo lo ansiaba tanto que no sabía si en este momento resultara las cosas como quería_

_Kurt aun no podía analizar, lo que acaba de pasar que Blaine lo había ¿tocado?, observo a Blaine como se desvestía, trato de mirar hacia a otro lado, pero la tentación le gano, disimuladamente volteo y miro el tamaño del miembro de blaine, sintió miedo, no podía creer que fuera hacer violado?, porque eso era lo que Blaine estaba a punto de hacerle, violarlo._

_Blaine sin embargo no parecía muy interesado en eso, simplemente se dedicó a separar por completo las piernas del Castaño, observando lo húmedo que estaba. Sonrió al ver que era el causante de eso. Quito_ la corbata de la boca de kurt, para poder besarlo y calmarlo. Decidió desatar sus manos también y así que este pudiera sostenerse mejor del escritorio, donde en unos minutos más estaría a punto de ser follado.

"Te dolerá un poco, pero te acostumbraras a mi" le susurro despacio antes de lamer su lóbulo delicadamente, el castaño trato de alejarlo; pero le era imposible Blaine era demasiado fuerte.

"¡No quiero… por favor…!" le suplico.

"Te necesito…"_Fue todo lo que dijo antes de introducirse por completo en él, de una sola y certera envestida, haciéndola dar un enorme y desgarrador grito de dolor. Blaine sabía que era la mejor forma de hacer que no doliera demasiado la primera vez…_

_kurt sintió como su himen se rompía dentro de él. Las lágrimas adornaron sus ojos y se abrazó con fuerza a Blaine, pues el dolor era inmenso, pero de inmediato una pequeña y creciente corriente eléctrica lo comenzó a recorrer; Blaine se estaba moviendo lentamente, haciendo que el placer le invadiera por completo.__Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gemir muy fuerte._

_Ambos se amoldaban perfectamente, casi como si hubiesen nacido con el propósito de unirse algún día, de estar así como estaban ahora, de pertenecerse el uno al otro, moviéndose en perfecta sincronía sobre ese escritorio. Blaine aumentó la velocidad de las envestidas siendo un poco más bruco, sintió las uñas de kurt clavarse en su espalda con fuerza, _Haciéndolo enloquecer de placer; _Sintió como kurt le abría más sus piernas haciendo la penetración más profunda. _

_Las embestías de Blaine estaban destrozando a kurt, que gemía de dolor y se aferraba más al cuerpo del moreno, Blaine estaba seguro que perdería más la cabeza al escuchar esos hermosos gemidos que kurt transmitía, dio la última embestida con fuerza, kurt ahogo su grito dentro de él, Se miraron a los ojos mientras llegaban al clímax, lanzando un grito mezclado con el nombre del otro, mientras que Blaine vaciaba su esencia completamente dentro de él._

* * *

_LAS REGLAS QUE EL ESCLAVO DEBERA CUMPLIR:_

1°_El deberá Aceptar que su cuerpo le pertenece a su Amo_

2° _El esclavo poseerá un guardarropa adaptado al gusto de su Amo; o en su defecto, al menos contará con prendas suficientes que agraden a su Dueño y se ajusten a sus deseos._

_3° El esclavo tiene la obligación de ser sincero con su Amo en todo momento. No sólo se fomenta la confianza, sino crea lazos que facilitan la entrega. Al haber confianza, el esclavo no siente la necesidad de esconderle nada al Amo, sino todo lo contrario: todo lo cede. Todo lo cuenta. Todo lo entrega._

_4° El esclavo tiene la obligación de mantener la relación transparente y no manipular o chantajear al Amo. Es una traición de confianza._

_5° Es recomendable para el Amo decirle a su esclavo que anote en una lista de actividades BDSM todas aquellas prácticas que puede consentir y realizar sin problemas, además de sus límites blandos y duros. Además de ser útil para el conocimiento mutuo, fomenta una vez más, la confianza y el diálogo._

Firmo la última hoja, ni siquiera tuvo ganas de seguir leyendo, sabía que estas malditas reglas, serian cambiadas a la voluntad del señor Anderson, cada que quisiera.

Vio a uno de los hombres de Blaine, mirarlo seriamente que trago grueso, decidió sonreírle falsamente para levantarse y entregarle el documento, e iba a salir de la oficina de uno de sus empleados pero fue detenido.

"No puede salir…"

"No me toques…" finn quito la mano del hombre de su hombro para poder salir de la oficina e ir a la suya, camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos y noto que estaban completamente vacíos, eso se le hizo raro ya que él nunca dio orden de que dejaran sus actividades así como así, vio el escritorio de su secretaria completamente vacío, llego a la puerta de su oficina y la abrió con rapidez para ver a un Blaine Anderson que se encuentra abrochándose la camiseta con rapidez.

"Aquí está Señor…" vio al guardaespaldas entregarle a Blaine el documento del cual acababa de firmar que se arrepintió. De haberlo hecho, Blaine termino de abrocharse su camisa para ir y tomar asiento.

* * *

(Lo que realmente Paso)

"Eres un hijo de puta" Grito horrorizado de tan solo ver a kurt arrodillado en la alfombra de su oficina, Semi-desnudo ya que traía el abrigo de Anderson sobre puesto y sollozaba en silencio, lo estaba destrozando de verlo así.

Blaine Ni siquiera hacia caso a las malditas amenazas que Finn le decía, lo único que le preocupaba era que el maldito contrato estuviera firmado, hojeo el documento verificando que no faltara ninguna firma, al parecer Hudson lo había firmado tal y como se le ordeno.

Alzo su mirada del contrato, hacia sus guardaespaldas que sostenían a Finn fuertemente de ambos brazos, les hizo una señal, para que lo soltaran, después, miro su reloj antes de ver de nuevo a Hudson.

"Tienes 15 minutos para despedirte de kurt y…." e hizo una pausa para continuar.

"Cuidado en hacer algo contra mí, porque inmediatamente te hundo en la cárcel" le advirtió antes de volver a revisar el documento una vez más.

Finn se acercó a kurt arrodillándose a él, abrazándolo con fuerza susurrándole que lo perdonara que pronto Anderson pagaría por lo que le había hecho, kurt ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que finn le decía, lo único que podía hacer y que ni siquiera podía evitar, eran los recuerdos que seguían reviviendo en su cabeza, como Blaine había abusado de él.

Blaine observo la escena sintiéndose culpable en haber roto a kurt de esa manera, en haberlo violado a su antojo, pero…. Su maldito instinto, podía más con el que cualquier otra cosa, tenía que mostrarle a kurt que no era tan malo después de todo.

"Carl…" dio la orden, el grandulón conocía perfectamente la ordenes de su jefe, asintió con una leve sonrisa.

"No me dejes..." susurro kurt cuando vio aquel hombre acercarse a ellos y alejar a finn de sus brazos.

"¡Kurt!" Finn trato de soltarse pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte como para ponerse en su contra, cuando escucho la voz de kurt llamarlo "Finn!" y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Blaine ayudo a kurt levantarse, el castaño sentía todo su cuerpo cansado y adolorido que le era difícil corresponder a la orden que Blaine le estaba dando, sintió como era cargado por los fuertes brazos del moreno, después sintió como era tapado, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse al cuello del Blaine con fuerza, fijo su mirada en la alfombra. Al ver su ropa destrozada con pequeños restos de sangre lo hizo hacer una mueca de dolor al recordar el maltrato que Blaine le había dado.

"¡Cállate!" su mejilla le dolía horrible, la mano de Blaine era bastante pesada que estaba seguro que tenía la marca de su mano en su mejilla, lloro en silencio de nuevo y solo escucho como Blaine daba órdenes para que limpiaran la oficina que estaba hecha un desastre.

* * *

Más tarde kurt comenzó a despertar poco a poco, sintiendo sus ojos cansados y como le dolían por haber llorado tanto los sentía tan pesados que le era imposible ver bien en donde se encontraba, tallo sus ojos con cuidado para poder observar con atención en donde estaba.

"Despertaste…" escucho su voz, no supo por qué, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar del miedo. El simple hecho de escucharlo sabía que tenía pavor de mirarlo a los ojos.

"¡Dije despertaste!" su voz se había vuelto más amenazante que lo hizo bajar su mirada, mirando hacia a la sabana con la que se encontraba cubierto.

"Si..." susurro a un sin mirarlo

Blaine paso una mano por su cara en forma de preocupación, Ver el estado de kurt, lo hacía preocuparse?, sabía que él tenía la maldita culpa de que kurt se encontrara tan perdido, se levantó de mini-living, para caminar y acercarse a kurt, se sentó en la orilla de su cama para observar lo quieto que estaba el castaño, frunció el ceño.

"Lo siento…" se disculpó viendo como kurt alzaba su pequeña mirada tan confusa, para mirarlo con esos hermosos ojos azules que estaban llenos de lágrimas, sintió un horrible dolor directamente hacia su corazón al verlo destrozado de esa manera, alzo su mano y solo vio cómo kurt se cabria con rapidez, su rostro en forma de escudo, definitivamente esto no era nada bueno.

"Kurt…- Dijo cansado de ver su comportamiento. "Dije lo siento… yo…" le costaba decir que en verdad lo sentía ya que él jamás había pedido algún "Perdón" de sus acciones, se acercó un poco más de forma que estuviera más cerca de kurt y así poder tocarlo pero sabía que era imposible que el castaño le dejara acariciarlo. Después de lo que le hizo.

"_Él tiene que obedecerte, no puedes doblegarte solo porque lo rompiste de esta manera, anda vamos... tócalo, te mueres por hacerlo, tu cuerpo lo pide y su cuerpo te necesita, hazle el amor tienes que tranquilizarlo para que sepa que no eres malo después de todo" _sus malditos pensamientos estaban hechos una guerra por su cabeza y no sabía cuál escoger.

E iba a volver intentar tocarlo pero su maldito celular comenzó a sonar, gruño en respuesta, sacándolo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, miro la pantalla y rodo los ojos aburridamente.

"¿Qué quieres, Karofsky?" contesto furioso por haberlo, interrumpido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con kurt.

"Llego lo que pediste" la voz de Karofsky sonaba ansiosa.

Blaine sabia a lo que se refería, vio a kurt que seguía igual en sus estado y negó un poco, no estaba seguro de ir a donde Karofsky y dejar solo al castaño, tenía miedo de lo que fuera hacer kurt.

"Te espero en mi casa, y dile a tus hombres que busquen a los míos y a si cerrar el trato" Karofsky soltó un risita en forma de burla que obviamente no le gustaba a Blaine para nada, sabía que Dave buscaba quedarse con la mitad del negocio que por años le había costado florecer para mantener limpio el apellido de su padre, toda su vida se había dedicado a eso, ser un maldito Mafioso.

"Anderson, No tendrás nada para matarme" la risita del chico estaba comenzando a molestar a Blaine.

"¡Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho!" Grito furioso asustando a kurt que se lamentó por haber gritado de esa forma.

"Lo siento señor Anderson" blaine colgó la llamada para salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras rápidamente para encontrar a Leo su empleado limpiar, sonrió al encontrarlo.

"Busca a Susie, que prepare todo como de costumbre porque tendré visitas y... Quiero que me hagas un favor..." leo asintió temeroso al ver a Blaine hacerle una señal que lo siguiera.

* * *

De vuelta a la habitación de Blaine, leo entro con una sonrisa sabía que el señor Anderson le pediría follar. Pero su sonrisa se borró al instante al ver a un chico que estaba sentado, cubierto con una sábana transparente lo cual mostraba un poco de su cuerpo desnudo y se abrazaba a sus piernas mirando a la nada, Leo miro a Blaine curioso.

"Quiero que le des un baño, que se relaje un poco, hazlo sentir cómodo en su "Nuevo hogar", ¿Hogar?" pensó leo confundido. "Mientras yo atiendo a mis invitados no lo quiero fuera de esta habitación o de lo contrario, tú me las pagaras" lo amenazo que leo sintió rápidamente.

Blaine saco su celular de nuevo marcando a un número, espero un momento en la línea mientras veía a Leo acercarse a kurt y hablarle que viniera con él, kurt negó pero leo estaba siendo demasiado dulce con él, que kurt asintió a un temblando. Leo lo ayudo a levantarse de la cama, dejando caer la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, donde leo pudo observar que tenía pequeñísimas hematomas en todo su cuerpo de pronto se asombró al ver lo que el chico tenía entre sus piernas, trago grueso cuando sintió la mirada de Blaine en el, solo pudo guiar a kurt al cuarto de baño Con cuidado.

"Si, señor…"

"¿Por qué no contestas el maldito celular cuando te llamo?" le grito furioso a Carl

"Lo siento…"

"Como sea, Donde esta Hudson?"

"lo dejamos en su casa como pidió"

"Y el estúpido de su amigo?"

"En estos momentos le estamos haciendo sentirse cómodo" le dijo Carl viendo a su compañero ver cómo le daba un puñetazo en el estómago al chico y ver como escupía sangre."

"Mañana le hare una pequeña visita, en estos momentos cerrare el trato con Karofsky"

"Quiere que este ahí con usted?"

"No, mejor continua dándole una buena estabilidad a señor puckerman, hazle saber que mañana tendrá mi presencia." Carl sonrió.

* * *

Cooper se estaciono fuera de su Mansión, de pronto vio varios carros lujosos, se puso curioso porque no entendía por qué tenía visitas, Blaine no le había dicho nada. Ni siquiera una llamada le había hecho.

Cooper bajo de su carro.

Pudo ver a Henry regar las flores como siempre, decidió caminar hacia a él, y preguntarle lo qué pasaba, por que había demasiados carro en su casa?.

"Henry…" lo llamo y vio al viejo dejar de regar las flores con una sonrisa.

"Señor Anderson…"

"Cooper, soy cooper "el viejo asintió.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"El señor Karofsky está Aquí." le explico Henry que cooper, a un no entendía que hacia Karofsky en su casa, se suponía que blaine no lo podía ver ni en pintura.

"Gracias, Henry"

* * *

Escupió la última gota de sangre que salía de su boca, alzo su cabeza la cual sentía que podía estallar en cualquier momento, sentía sus ojos hinchados y como si fueran unas malditas bolas de beisbol, movió sus brazos pero cedió cuenta que seguía amarrado fuertemente, tosió volviendo a escupir más sangre. Sentía la maldita luz golpear su cara, ocasionando que sintiera su cuerpo quemarle.

"El perro, despertó?"

"Vamos… se ve cansado, necesita comer el perro…" escucho una risa burlona, que no le importo, Su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido por las malditas golpizas que había recibido de parte de esos dos estúpidos.

De pronto escucho su conversación

"Oyes el niño es hermoso, ya veo por qué el señor Anderson marco su territorio en el" escucho a uno de esos estúpidos decir

"Sin embargo es a un mejor que los otros chicos que ha escogido el señor Anderson no?"

Fue cuando Puckerman sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas al darse cuenta que estaban hablando de kurt, ese maldito hijo de puta había hecho algo con kurt.

"Kurt" susurro

"Kurt" susurro de nuevo

"Kurt" una vez más…

"¡KURT!" Grito con demasiado dolor…

Que al momento fue callado por un fuerte puñetazo en su cara dejándolo inconsciente.

_**Dato curioso: **_¿Están seguros que Finn está en su casa? O ¿Blaine de verdad lo mando a casa? O.O

_**Nota: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? , Si tienen alguna duda, ya saben pueden preguntarme sin ningún problema yo respondo en el siguiente Cap. o ustedes me dicen si quieren que les responda por PM en el Review e igual hahaha si gustan me pueden dejar su biblia en el review, ahhaha como me dijo esta chica ok ya!. Ah! **_**Pido disculpas por los errores que puedan llegar a tener y la repetición de palabras (¡Creo!). Okis, Nos leemos. =)**

* * *

¡Espero Sus Review!

* * *

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


End file.
